Thunder and Rain
by Niaro
Summary: Mello finds out that Near's afraid of thunder. o Hinting shonenai. Mostly OOC but they're not spazzy. :D Tis Oneshot.


Thunder and Rain

Fanfiction by Niaro

Death Note's Author : Obata Takeshi (other words, I do not own Death Note)

/x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx /x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx /x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx

The first sprinkles of the rain clouds came upon the Wammy House Orphanage. Drops of rainwater lightly decorated the crushed grass that coated the fields. Mello looked up at the gray sky, clutching his black and white patched soccer ball. He sighed knowing that Roger would have him and all of the children outside go into the shelter of the orphanage pretty soon.

The sun had set a while ago anyways, so the rain would've only cut off a few minutes before the time Roger would have originally called them it. But, even so, those few minutes of the day was a lot to Mello. It wasn't exactly the interior of the Wammy House that he loathed; it was that boy who would always stay inside. Everything about Near bothered him to a point that was one level below knocking him out. The way the boy curled his white hair with his right hand, the way he would always sit, how he would always surpass Mello in academics… every single little thing that made Near who he was, annoyed Mello.

As predicted, Roger had come out minutes later to call in all of the children. Mello groaned in defeat, following in last in line to head inside. The room filled up quickly as the other orphans continued playing their games inside of the house. Mello scanned the room in search for his white clad rival. Near was sitting on a cushioned chair in front of one of the windows. It was odd. Near wasn't working on a plain, uninteresting, white puzzle that would be completed in two thousand pieces. His gaze was emotionless as he looked outside; studying the way the rain fell as he twirled his hair.

Thunder clapped from afar, the flashing light it produced left as quickly as it came. Mello was about to walk over to Matt, who was trying to set a new record on his new game, but he noticed Near get up to walk to one of the bedrooms. Near seldom was seen walking, but he was always seen with one or two of his childish toys on the floor playing by himself.

"Hey, Near?" Mello entered the room, right away seeing the boy in the unlit room with one of his legs up to his chest and the other folded beside him. Even if it was dark, thin rays of light came from the window that the room had been built with. Near was pale and white, contrasting strongly against the room.

He looked towards Mello with those emotionless eyes, "Yes?"

"Why are you going to sleep already? Why don't you just play with one of your stupid, kid toys?" Mello commented. He appeared to be not even trying to offend Near lately, seeing that nothing he did hurt the boy in any way.

"I'm not sleeping. It's just too noisy for me in the play room," Near countered, holding the same expressionless face he would always have as the thunder approached closer strongly. Something was off about him though. Mello could see the boy's arms and legs slightly tremble.

Mello looked at Near, wondering what he was trying to pull. He felt like interrogating the boy, finding out what Near was hiding. "Noisy? I doubt it's any noisier in here. I could hear the other brats from here."

The thunder clapped loudly again, rain pattering against the window. Mello can see Near trembling even more, though his face was still painted with an emotionless mask. "Please leave me be," he said, like those times Mello would break his puzzles and grasp the front of his oversized pajama top threateningly.

Realization hit Mello, making him smirk, "You're afraid of thunderstorms. The emotionless boy is afraid of thunder."

Near twitched slightly. He looked towards Mello, his eyes showing a touch of anger. Mello finally figured out what scared Near… and he accomplished getting a different reaction than a twirl of a hair. "Are you going to continue your attempt to ridicule me, Mello?" Near's gaze was bitter, sending chills up his spine.

This wasn't the first thunderstorm that was at the Wammy House… but he noticed that he could never find Near when they occurred.

Mello twitched, turning his head from Near for a minute. It was so easy to make fun of Near right now. He was always emotionless and had so much control on his temper. Even the time Mello pushed him in the shallow fishpond around the exterior of the Wammy House. Near had only coughed out the water and ignored Mello as he walked inside to dry himself off, passing by Roger in the process, getting Mello in trouble. That would piss him off to see how Near wouldn't respond to his actions, but he would still get in trouble for trying to pull some emotions from him.

Mello sighed before going over to Matt's bed, finding a set of thick headphones and a mini CD player hidden under his pillow. Near was hugging his left knee that was up to his chest, closing his eyes as the thunder ceased to stop. Mello approached Near, stretching the headphones until he was able to bring it down to either side of Near's ears and let them clasp. Near nearly jumped before bringing his hands up to his ears. He felt the thick headphones and Mello started to select a random type of music in Matt's play list that was surprisingly relaxing to Near. He looked up at Mello confused, his hands still resting on the earmuff-like headphones.

It just didn't seem worth it to make fun of Near when he's like that. It'd be a shallow victory to him. Some other day, some other time; just not tonight.

He looked as Mello sat on the cushiony comforter next to him. Near looked towards the other boy with a puzzled expression. "This way you won't hear the thunder," Mello briefly explained, not really caring if Near could hear him or not. The boy nodded, hearing Mello's voice slightly muffled by the effect of the music, but at least he could read his lips. It did help. He couldn't hear the thunder anymore. His eyes closed and he leaned on Mello comfortably. Mello looked down at the boy and turned his head away.

"Thank you."

/x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx /x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx /x/x/x/x/x/xxxxxx

First fanfic in… a year, so buu. :o So, comments are appreciated. Funny how it's "clean." Stuff I write later would probably be T at least. Tis a cheesy one-shot, but Near x Mello's my favorite pairing. n.n :D; o And I know they're most likely OOC, but gimme a break. xD

-Niaro


End file.
